Reproduction apparatus, such as electrostatographic copier/duplicators, printers or the like often employ a fuser apparatus for forming an image on an image medium. One type of fuser apparatus includes a heated fuser roller and pressure roller system for fusing a developed image on a medium passing between the fuser and pressure roller. Typically, the heated fuser roller is heated using a heater internal to the roller. The pressure roller may or may not be heated.
Fusing systems using an external heater roller for heating a fuser roller are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,410, 6,289,185 and 6,304,740 all disclose a fuser roller, pressure roller and a heating roller external to and in contact with the fuser roller to apply heat to the fuser roller.